The invention relates to an improved knife, and more particularly, to an improved knife including a pair of side guards movable between a closed position to an open position and the mechanism for actuating the same.
The most relevant prior art known to the inventor is U.S. Pat. No. 718,150 to Perry, entitled "Bayonet." Disclosed in this reference is a bayonet to be attached to a firearm and including a pair of hand guards which are movable between an open and closed position. A spring is used to bias the hand guards in the open position. The hand guards are secured in the closed position by a bolt received within a notch formed in the hand guards.